An electric motor may use stators, magnets, and/or coils to rotate an object. For example, a motor may rotate data storage disks used in a disk drive storage device. The data storage disks may be rotated at high speeds during operation using the stators, magnets, and/or coils. For example, magnets and coils may interact with a stator to cause rotation of the disks relative to the stator.
In some cases, electric motors are manufactured with increasingly reduced sizes. For example, in order to reduce the size of a disk drive storage device, the size of various components of the disk drive storage device may be reduced. Such components may include the electric motor, stator, magnets, and/or coils. The precision at which the components are manufactured can affect the reliability and performance of the electric motor.